The best part of Halloween
by Kathysweet
Summary: Kagami might not be a fan of Halloween, but this year might just change his mind. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Warning: Future Yaoi (boyxboy) and some swearing.**

* * *

Kagami was never a big fan of Halloween. Mainly because he hated things that dealt with ghost and the supernatural.

He especially didn't enjoy _having _to celebrate it when all he wanted to do was stay home, relax, and perhaps eat a bunch of food while watching TV.

Which is why he was currently upset over the fact that he was being made to go to a Halloween party.

Kagami did occasionally enjoy parties, but he wasn't the party animal people expected him to be. Apparently it was expected of an American, who played basketball or any sport in general, to love partying and hooking up with woman.

Of course he never understood why that applied to him. First of all he wasn't an American. Sure he lived there for a good amount of his childhood, but he wasn't born there nor did he ever identify himself as such. Second of all, Kagami didn't play to go to parties nor to get woman, he played for the pure fact that he loved Basketball.

So he didn't understand why his team was shocked to hear him say that he would not be attending their groups Halloween party. Still, even though he did not want to attend, his coach had been adamant that everyone _had _to attend.

She yelled at him when he stubbornly denied the _offer _and when that didn't work. She turned to him, giving him that creepy smile that made them tremble like rabbits cornered by a predator, and asked him if he preferred going to a party or spending a day doing some excruciating exercise.

His anger almost getting the better of him, he had opened his mouth to pick the second choice, when he noticed Hyuuga staring at him intently behind her. Knowing that look as the "don't you dare question your elders" or something close to that, he relented.

Shutting his mouth, he huffed in annoyance, before replying that he would go ahead and attend the damn party. Aida expression turned to one of satisfaction and said he made the right choice.

She was about to dismiss them all when she remembered of one more thing they all had to do for the party.

"Oh and before I dismiss you all. I remind you that the we are having a Halloween party, meaning that you need costumes."

They all nodded in response before dispersing and heading to the locker room. Still annoyed, Kagami cursed under his breath, but tried to keep his dissatisfied expression neutral since he really didn't want to seem childish. That of course was made impossible when Aida added another side remark that was directed to him.

"And Kagami your school basketball uniform is not a costume, so don't dare use it."

Scowling, he made it to the locker room still unhappy and tried to dress as quickly as possible so he could just go home and relax.

"Don't look so unhappy Kagami. What wrong with going to a party?" Hyuuga asked him as they all got dressed.

It wasn't that there was anything wrong with the party, he just didn't feel like celebrating, especially since just a few months ago they had lost a game to that annoying and cocky bastard Aomine.

"Nothin, just don't want to go is all," he answered, not really wanting to talk.

"Besides why _must _we attend a pointless party. It's not like we are practicing or anything," he said after a while.

"Well I think it is necessary" Teppei intervened with a carefree smile.

The whole team turned to Teppei waiting for an explanation, none of them really understood why a party was so important and Aida wasn't really known to make her team do things like party. She was usually the kind to make them work their ass off instead of encourage them to goof around.

"Aida probably thinks that this will bring you guys closer. I mean, after losing your game against Tōō Academy, she noticed how devastated you guys must be. And well you know Aida, she's willing to do anything for her team," Teppei finished saying with a fond smile, before turning back to his locker and finishing getting dressed.

Kagami sighed in defeat, his annoyance turning slightly into guilt and a bit of surprise. He still didn't know much of Teppei, but he never saw him as the brightest of the group (most of the group, he was sure, didn't think he was either) and yet he usually had a way of being overly aware of everything.

After getting dressed he decided to just forget everything and go home, he really just needed sleep.

* * *

The next day, one of the only days he had off, Kagami remembered why he didn't like Halloween and why he had been so annoyed with having to go to a party on such day.

Instead of spending the afternoon at a basketball court near his house, he had decided to go and buy a costume for the dumb party he was supposed to go. Staring at the rack of costumes that were his size, he groaned at how many of them were ridiculous. Why in the right mind did guys find that dressing up like a girl was a good idea? He saw it a lot in America, but he didn't really expect it to be like that over here too*.

Tearing his eyes away from the idiotic costume, his eyes landed on the one costume he would be willing to wear anywhere, and he grinned.

She said he wasn't allowed to wear his _school _Basketball uniform, but didn't say anything about a costume one. His grin grew wider as his went to reach for it, but before he could even grab it, he jumped in surprise when someone he knew very well interrupted him.

"I don't think Coach will be happy with your costume selection, Kagami," Kuroko said plainly.

"Damn it Kuroko! You really gotta stop doing that," he said with a hand over his racing heart. He still couldn't fully get used to those moments when the smaller male would pop out of nowhere. But he was getting better at predicting them, especially since they usually occurred in the same places. Though that didn't work when it was in places he usually never saw Kuroko in.

After he calmed down he looked down at blue haired boy, who was looking at him with a blank expression.

"Sorry," Kuroko said with no emotion to his voice, so Kagami wasn't really sure if he meant it or not (but with Kuroko that was always the case).

He sighed before shrugging and telling him he's use to it already.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked even though it was quite redundant, seeing as they were in a costume store and both had to attend the same party, so it was obvious why. But he was sure there had to be a closer store in the area Kuroko lived in.

"The costume store in my area ran out of my size, apparently a lot of kids live by that area that are of my height,"Kuroko answered seriously, and Kagami swore he could hear a hint of annoyance.

Kagami had to cover his mouth, to stop himself from laughing, but it was becoming harder.

"I don't see how that is funny Kagami."

Kagami doubled over at the obvious pout in the tone, even though the blue haired boy's facial expression did not change. Kuroko had enough of his laughing and after a while he poked him hard in the side causing Kagami to yelp in a not so manly manner.

"What the hell Kuroko! That hurt," he said and frowned when he saw the small rare smile he had. Still he wasn't mad, not when the blue haired male had that face. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he liked that smile it was dare he say _cute. _It wasn't to flashy or toothy, just a slight upward turn of his small lips that gave his usual expressionless face some character.

Kagami blushed slightly at his thoughts and had to turn to look at the rack of costumes once more to avoid turning into a tomato.

"Kagami" he heard the other say and once he knew his face was back to normal he looked back at his shadow and waited for him to continue.

"Are you just going to stare at the costumes all day?"

If it had been anyone else, Kagami would have snapped for the sarcasm, but like he said it was always hard to tell if Kuroko was being sarcastic or actually being serious.

"I just don't know what I should pick is all," he answered truthfully. He really didn't.

He no longer felt like messing with his Coach and quite honestly he didn't feel that annoyed with the prospect of going to the party. He wasn't really sure why though.

Kagami let out an exasperated sigh as he looked back at the costume, he always had trouble shopping, preferring his normal attire of T-shirts and shorts or pants. That's why parties were so troublesome. They always required some fashion sense, and well Halloween parties required creativity in clothing which he really didn't have.

Looking back down at the male next to him, he saw that Kuroko was holding a big orange and black plastic bag that had the logo of the store in the front of both sides. He wondered what costume the blue haired boy had bought, but before he could ask Kuroko interrupted.

"I think Kagami would make a good fireman," Kuroko said before tuning to him and staring at him blankly as always.

"Huh?" he answered, confused at the odd statement the other made.

Fireman?

Kuroko gaze turned to the rack of the costumes and he pointed at the black with yellow stripes that went vertically on the side and horizontally on both the pants and jacket.

Looking at the costume Kuroko was pointing at, he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his.

Yeah, he could definitely pull off the fireman costume.

* * *

**Hello! So this is my first story and request for this fandom :). It was actually just going to be a small oneshot but now it's going to be a two or three ch one. Anyway i hope that the Anon in mangago enjoys this and I hope they are in character especially since I've only watched the anime and never read the manga. So please be kind and review and tell me if I'm making them too Occ.**

***I'm actually not sure if japanese males do that, probably not but for some reason I wanted to put that in the story since I always wonder why guys find that funny.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Warning: Future yaoi (boyxboy).**

* * *

Once Kagami bought his costume, he and Kuroko went for some burgers.

He ordered his usual stack of Cheeseburgers while Kuroko got a vanilla shake with some fries and burger.

They ate in silence, and if it had been a few months before they lost against Tōō Academy, the situation would have been fine and not awkward. But even though they were once again interacting with each other, they still hadn't hung out with each other since their defeat.

Or maybe it was just him.

Kagami couldn't tell if the blue haired male across of him felt awkward. Kuroko was just eating his food and sipping on his shake, occasionally looking at him, but he never said anything. Which was odd in it self, sure Kuroko wasn't the most talkative person, but he would at times make a random remark that would lead to some conversation.

No longer being able to ignore the silence, Kagami decided to get some sort of conversation started. Luckily he remembered wanting to know what costume the other had bought.

"So... Um what costume did you buy?"

Kuroko eyes, that had been watching the busy street outside, landed on him and for a while he just stared at him as his lips pursed on the straw and hallowed his cheeks slightly to gain access to some sweet vanilla.

"It's a surprise," Kuroko answered after a while.

Kagami quirked his eyebrow in question, but didn't question him any further seeing as Kuroko was quite a stubborn person.

But he did admit he was curious to what it was.

He began to think of the different possibilities and what would look good in the small frame of his shadow. Like how if it was Kuroko wearing that women's costume the it wouldn't look so ridiculous, still he couldn't imagine the other actually picking it. Or how he could totally pull off that doggy costume he had seen when he first walked into the store, he and number 2 did look-alike after all.

Chuckling and smirking at what he kept coming up with in his head, Kagami failed to notice the blue haired male looking at him confused.

"Kagami your making weird faces," Kuroko told him, grabbing his attention. Scowling and blushing at being caught, he told his companion to shut up and that his faces were much more normal than his non-existent ones before continuing to eat his last two burgers.

No longer feeling awkward they finished their food in silence and once they were done both went their separate ways. Kagami had invited Kuroko for a quick practice game, but the other declined saying it was getting late and that he still needed to take number 2 out for a walk.

Making it to his apartment, he had planned on getting ready for some practice at the courts nearby, but he felt exhausted. Shopping always seem to do that to him, besides he still had tomorrow before having to go to the party to practice a little.

Satisfied with his decision he first took out his costume from the bag and the hung it up in the bathroom, before getting ready for bed.

As he laid on his bed, slowly drifting to sleep, he still couldn't help but be curious with what costume Kuroko had picked.

* * *

Dribbling the ball he stared intently at the basket, before looking ahead. His mind taking him to the game he had against Tōō Academy and the image of Aomine moving quickly from one place to another replaying over and over.

His sneakers shuffled against the pavement and he did his best to dodge the imaginary player by moving even faster. Succeeding, he ran while dribbling the ball and jumped as high as he could before dunking skillfully with his right hand. The ball swished in with force and bounced on the ground as he still hanged on to the basket.

Letting go and falling on his feet with a thud, he was about to get the ball once more so that he could practice with his left hand this time, when he heard his phone ringing.

Walking to where he left his duffle bag, he wiped the sweat of his face before reading the text he received.

It was a reminder not to be late to the party or he would be doing some extra exercise. Kagami groaned in annoyance, especially after he checked the time and noticed that if he didn't go back to his place and get ready, that he would indeed be late.

Still his fingers itched to touch the rubbery ball and practice some more, but he also knew how his Coach could get when she didn't get her way and he had a feeling that some extra exercise wouldn't be the only thing she would do to him if he made it late. With that in mind he decided it would be for the best if he went home.

Putting everything away in his duffle bag, he zipped it up before grabbing it and the ball still on the court, and heading home.

Once he made it to his apartment he jumped in the shower and quickly washed himself.

He had managed to get ready and make it to the Coach's house in spare time. Kagami stayed outside, staring at all the decorations in the front of the house and hearing the muffled music that was coming from inside. He could tell that this party wasn't just going to be a "team party" like he had expected.

"Kagami!" he heard someone say and he turned to find Hyuuga and Teppei walking to where he was standing. He raised a brow at what each male was wearing.

Hyuuga wore a white coat that stopped at his knee with black pants and Stethoscope hanging around his neck, while Teppei wore some green scrubs and a surgical mask.

What's with the matching theme?

"Didn't think you would be here so early," Hyuuga said.

"Got a threat from the Coach about what would happen to me if I came late," he said with a tone of annoyance. The other two chuckled at the typical threat she always gave.

All three decided to go inside and as they walked in they found the house was already kinda packed with people laughing and dancing. Costumes ranging from every different spectrum, he noticed that there were some people from the teams that they had gone against.

"Ah! Finally you guys made it," Aida said as she walked up to them with a smile. She wore a black dress the went mid-thigh and some black and white kitty ears nestled on top of her head. The tip of her nose was painted black and whiskers were also painted on each cheek.

They all nodded and made a bit of conversation, asking where the rest of the team was and how she was able to get so many people from others schools to come. Apparently she had a few friends in other schools that played against their's and they spread the word. As for their team, only a few of the first years were missing.

"Speaking of first years, Kagami where is Kuroko?" she asked him suddenly.

He was about to answer when the person himself made his presence known.

"I'm here."

All four jumped and stared in shock at the short male.

"Since when have you been here Kuroko!" Aida asked, still looking rattled.

"Since the party started," he answered plainly and they all started at him in disbelief, but they sighed in unison knowing that they should have expected it.

Now aware that Kuroko was there, Kagami looked down to see the blue haired males costume.

Finally! He thought to himself, only to be kind disappointed when he saw the costume.

Kuroko wore a black suit with a cape tied around his neck. His hair was slicked back and in the right corner of his mouth some fake blood was applied to give the impression he had just drank some blood.

Kagami didn't really understand his disappointment.

What had he expected Kuroko to wear?

Well if had to be perfectly honest he had thought it would be something _cuter_. But the vampire costume did sort of fit the smaller male. He was already pale and he always thought that vampires would be the kind to pop out of nowhere.

As if feeling his stare, Kuroko turned to him and stared.

"Like my costume?" Kuroko asked him, his head tipping slightly to the side and Kagami couldn't help but notice the way the others eyes seemed to pop with more color than usual. His eyes were nicely complimented by a dark outline that seemed to make the blue more intense.

Feeling odd with having to answer the question, he opted to answer it with a question of his own.

"Why couldn't you tell me this is the costume you picked yesterday?"

"Because it was a surprise," the blue haired answered, but not really clearing anything up.

"How is that a surprise?" he asked.

"Well Kise-" as if knowing Kuroko was talking about him, Kise interrupted him.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled, making the four other turn just in time to see him glomp the smaller male from the side.

"Kise," was Kuroko only reply.

"I see you went with my suggestion. It really is cute!" the blond-haired said as he hugged Kuroko tighter.

"Cute?" Kagami questioned. Kise, hearing his question, looked up at him.

Something about the expression the blond gave him made him wonder if he was play at something. He wore a cocky smile that was almost similar to the bastard Aomine's and it made him squint his eyes in question.

Letting go of Kuroko, Kise stood up and moved in front of Kagami. His stance oozed of victory and Kagami felt the strange need to growl at him.

"What? You don't like Kurokocchi's costume?" the blond asked too proudly.

For some odd reason the other three stared at him intently, as if his answer was very important. His gaze went quickly to Kuroko, who was looking at him intently, and he looked away quickly.

Did he like Kuroko's costume?

* * *

**Hello again :). So did you guys like the costume or were you slightly disappointed like Kagami (though I'm sure he will love it soon lol)? Anyway thank you all who commented/faved/followed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy). Sexual content and hint of Kise x Kasamatsu.**

* * *

"Kagamicchi, doesn't like your costume Kurokocchi!~ Isn't he mean," Kise said, after a few minutes of silents where Kagami wasn't sure how to answer. The blond latched himself to the smaller male and hugged him tight. Kuroko didn't say anything, but kept that intense stare of his on Kagami.

Feeling uncomfortable he scowled and looked away before speaking.

"S-shut up Kise, and don't call me that. Also, I didn't say that I didn't like his costume," he couldn't help but feel the heat rise on his cheeks. He had just practically admitted to liking it.

"So you do like his costume?" the blond asked, his mischievous look still intact.

"Why the hell are you so curious about that? Who cares what I think?" he answered back with a huff, crossing his arms like an insolent child and ignoring the looks he was getting from the group.

He heard the blond laugh and he swore he would beat the crap of the clingy blond for putting him in such an uncomfortable situation. As he thought to himself, Kise slung an arm around him and whispered in his ear:

"_Kurokocchi picked it out just for __**you**_."

Shocked, he broke away from Kise and gave him an eloquent answer of "huh?", before his whole face blushed a tomato red. Kise broke out in laughter and the rest of them looked at the two with confused expressions.

Kagami's eyes looked to Kuroko-whose head was tilted on the side in confusion-before he looked back at the blond who was now laughing on the floor. He kicked the blond, who didn't seem to care about the pain he got and just sat back up before smirking.

Kagami grabbed Kise arm, yanking him up and leading them further away from the group.

"What do you mean he picked that out just for _me?!_" he asked, making sure to whisper just in case the music wasn't loud enough to drown out their voices.

"Exactly what I said, Kagami. You see Kurokocchi called me a few days back asking me what costume you would like-"

"Why would he ask _you_?" Kagami interrupted, he wasn't really sure if he believed the blond and it didn't even make sense.

"Ehh? Isn't obvious," the blond asked.

Kagami just stared at him blankly, because he really didn't see why Kuroko would ask Kise of all people.

"Sheesh you're so clueless Kagami. Obviously it's because of my awesome fashion sense."

Kagami looked at him skeptically, but he did admit that made sense. Kise was a model after all, but he still didn't understand why the costume was for him.

"Aggh I don't get!" he said, impatient and confused. Kise chuckled at him and Kagami glared at him. The blond-haired male's eyes sparkled suddenly as if a light bulb went of in his head.

"Well why don't you ask Kurokocchi yourself?"

For some reason Kagami didn't like that idea, it made him feel all funny and his temperature rose at the thought of why the bluenette might have done so.

"I don't know if-"

"Yes, yes that's a wonderful idea!" Kise interrupted him this time, with an excited exclaim. Not understanding, Kagami was about to ask the blond what he meant, when his heart raced at what the blond did next.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled, gaining the attention of the smaller male.

"Kagami wants to talk to you in private, it _veerrry _important."

"Oi! Don't go-" once again Kise interrupted with a creepy smile on his face. He had never seen that before nor did he ever think the blond was capable of making such a face that made him shudder.

"Go on Kagami. There's a room upstairs I'm sure you guys could use."

Kagami was completely confused and all he knew was that Halloween really sucked.

* * *

Kagami sat on the bed of the guest room that Kise had practically pushed him and Kuroko in. Kuroko sat right next to him-with his usual quietness-which didn't help this awkward atmosphere.

"Kagami, was there something you wanted to say or is this just another one of Kise's annoying plans?" Kuroko finally broke the silence.

Kagami wasn't really sure what to say, on one hand he really wanted to know the reason for why Kuroko wanted to use that costume for him, but on the other he also felt weird and embarrassed to ask.

After a while of more silence, Kagami made the decision to just ask and his body to face Kuroko who was already facing and looking at him. A little taking back, his eyes averted the other males eyes before he asked his next question.

"Why are you wearing that costume for me?"

His heart raced as he waited for the blunettes answer and he finally had the courage to look Kuroko in the eye. Of course he regretted it when the other male looked at him confused.

"What makes you think I'm wearing this for you?" Kuroko asked.

Feeling embarrassed, he cursed the blond knowing now that the blond had been playing with him this whole time and that he had just said something completely weird.

"O-oh um well Kise said that you asked him about- Shit never mind it was just the dumb idiot playing with me. Sorry for the weird question," he finished lamely, as he got up ready to leave the room.

He didn't get far because before he could even take a step away from the bed, Kuroko had grabbed his arm, causing him to look back at the blue haired male who was facing down.

"Kise lied. I only asked him to help me pick the most popular costume since I'm not good at those things, but..." Kuroko stopped, the blunette still not looking at him.

"But?" he asked without thinking.

Kuroko hesitatingly looked up at him, his face still neutral except for the pink crossing from one cheek to the other. Kagami swore he could imagine that comical cupid in cartoons popping up and shooting him with an arrow and hitting him straight in the heart, cause Kuroko was just too cute at the moment and his heart was racing harder than when he ran around on the court.

"Do you like my costume, Kagami?" the question was asked quietly and shyly, and it was really just too much.

Without any second thought Kagami cupped Kuroko's face with both his hand and sat back down as he brought the smaller male on his lap and kissed him. It was a simple kiss, just lips meeting lips, but he was ecstatic when he felt Kuroko lean into the kiss. After a few minutes they pulled away, both flushed and already hazy with what can only be described as need.

At that moment he was aware of every delicious detail.

The way the smaller male's hands were gripping the front of his Fireman jacket and how the blunette's mouth was slightly open giving him a glimpse of some sharp fangs. How Kuroko was squirming a bit on his lap, causing for some friction he found oddly pleasurable.

Still his focus laid on the small plump lips that had felt incredibly good against his and all he could think of was how much he wanted to feel them again, and possibly taste what they kept hidden.

"_Kagami,_" the other murmured softly, and he took it as another invitation to kiss him. Bringing their lips together, Kagami didn't waste much time in swiping his tongue across the crease of the smaller males lips.

They opened invitingly and he took the invitation with much greed. Tasting every corner of Kuroko's mouth, he hummed in satisfaction as the other swirled his tongue against his own. It became slightly awkward because of the fake teeth Kuroko had, but neither seemed to want to stop as they clung to each other as life lines.

Somehow they ended up laying on the bed, Kuroko underneath and Kagami over him still hungrily eating the others mouth. Needing air, they separated, both breathing harshly as arousal kept them from being too far apart. Their breaths still hitting each other, they stared at each other and that smile that Kagami loved so much made its way to the others lips.

"Kagami," Kuroko said.

"hmmm," he answered.

"I want to have sex."

With eyes widening, he stammered as he looked for the right way to answer the blunt way the other had proposed their next step.

"Damn it Kuroko! Y-you can't just say it like that!"

The blunette didn't saying anything else, just grabbed the back of his head and smashed their lips together. Kagami didn't protest as their lips moved together, creating a slight smacking sound as they opened and closed.

He shivered as he felt the others nimble fingers work on his fireman jacket and before he knew it Kuroko was taking it off. Not one to be out done, he began to take off the smaller males suit jacket, growling in annoyance as he succeeded in taking the jacket but noticed that there was still other parts to the outfit. Feeling impatient, he pulled away from the blunette and began to undress him.

Kuroko didn't seem to mind, letting him take control over undressing him and watching him behind hooded eyes, but he chuckled when Kagami ran into trouble with his button white shirt. Probably knowing that he would rip the shirt from his lack of impatience, Kuroko stopped his fingers and calmly unbuttoned his own shirt.

Watching hungrily as expands of porcelain skin began to show, Kagami's hands twitched along with another part of his anatomy. Once Kuroko finished with his shirt, he allowed the red-head to finish what he started. Slowly Kagami's hand moved the material off a shoulder as he showered each unraveled patch of skin with nips and kisses. Feeling the blunette shiver he did the same with the other shoulder until he finally threw the shirt out-of-the-way.

Hovering over Kuroko, his eyes roamed around each contour of the smaller males chest and stomach. Mouth watering at the sight of dusky pink nipples, he lowered his mouth giving the left one a small peck before lapping it with his tongue. The other moaned at the sight, his body arching as if needing Kagami's mouth to envelop it and he did. His mouth sucking on it slightly before giving it a nip and then soothing it with his tongue once more.

He had Kuroko writhing.

Kuroko's small hands tugging on his strands of hair, as he continued to assault each nipple and occasionally a whimper would fall from the smaller males lips.

It was driving him crazy and once he finished with the right nipple, he worked his way south. Sucking and nipping occasionally as he left soft kisses behind on his journey. Making it to his destination, Kagami looked back at Kuroko who was now on his forearms and intensely looking at him.

He chuckled at the way Kuroko looked, needy and with hair in disarray. The other male wasn't pleased and bucked his hips, the bulge of his pants hitting his chin and he would have gotten angry if it hadn't been for the slight moan Kuroko let out.

Taking pity on the cute little vampire, he unbuckled his pants before unzipping them. He smiled at the small sigh the other let out before his breath hitched when Kagami nuzzled his tented underwear.

Enjoying the noises the other was making and wanting more, he licked the clothed erection before sucking on it. Kuroko groaned as his hips buckled at the feel of his underwear becoming damp and the bit of suction Kagami's mouth was making. But it wasn't enough.

The smaller male wanted more and he made sure Kagami knew it by pulling at his hair.

"_Kagami please_" Kuroko couldn't help but plead.

Stopping his ministrations, his erection ached at the way Kuroko looked as he pleaded with him. Kuroko's eyes dropped a bit with cheeks fully flushed and misused lips open as he was breathing harshly. Those fake fangs making his mouth somehow more appealing as they glistened with saliva.

Hooking his fingers on the waist band of Kuroko's pants and underwear, he pulled them off along with his socks and shoes.

Kagami couldn't help but stare. He looked delicious and more sweet than any candy he would ever get, and at that moment he was conflicted with wanting to savor it or just devour him whole.

Luckily Kuroko made the decision for him, sitting up and hands going to the tight black shirt Kagami was wearing. Even though the material blocking the direct skin contact, he shivered as the small hands went from his abdomen to his pecks before separating to each elbow taking off the suspenders he was wearing.

"Kagami, I was right. You look good as a fireman," he said, his eyes focused on his toned chest. Kagami smiled at the obvious praise before cupping Kurokos face and caressing the others lip with one of his thumbs. Sweeping it across the soft bottom lip, the hairs in the back of his neck stood when blunette used his fake fangs to nip at his thumb before his tongue playfully soothed it.

"Yeah, your costume was good too," he responded.

Kagami shivered in anticipation when Kuroko's hands pulled on his shirts, soft hand (or at least softer than his) went underneath and caressed him. Soon the smaller male pulled it off and began to work on his pants.

Once they were naked, Kuroko laid back down, his legs opening invitingly for him and he took it. Kagami spread them slightly more so he could fit in better, but he stopped when he realized that they weren't exactly prepared for the next step. Once again Kuroko surprised him as he grabbed his hand and began to suckered on three of his fingers.

He watched transfixed at the attention each three finger got as they became wet with saliva. Kagami almost pouted when he stopped, but didn't protest knowing that this was just the beginning of his treat.

"Not the best type of lubrication, but try to loosen me up as much as possible okay," the blue haired said and he nodded.

Pushing the other males legs back, he inserted one saliva coated finger inside Kuroko and carefully wiggled it around. Making sure that Kuroko was fine with adding another finger, he inserted his second finger and began to scissors them around. He took it slow noticing the uncomfortable look Kuroko was making, but he wasn't going to lie, he really wanted to hurry up the process.

Kagami had never been a patient person, but for the sake of the other male he reminded himself to not to rush.

After a while he was able to fit in the last finger, thrusting them in and out as well as curling them as he tried to find the prostate in hopes to relax the blue haired male further. With one last rub of his fingers, he was able to find the prostate and almost lost it when Kuroko jerked and moaned loudly.

He kept messaging the area and soon the brunette was begging him for more. Taking that as a sign to take out his fingers, he smirked when the smaller male gave annoyed grunt but didn't protest when he positioned himself with Kuroko's opening.

Pushing slowly inside he didn't stop until he was fully inside. Once inside he did his best to keep himself from moving. Both of them breathing heavily, the distracted each other by kissing.

Kuroko was the first to make a move, rolling his hips and gasping at the feel. Kagami still kept himself still, the forearms on either side of Kuroko's head shaking from the suppressed need to thrust into the tight heat but not wanting to hurt the smaller male.

"_Kagami_" Kuroko gasped as he rolled his hips a few more times.

"_Please move!_" Without a second thought, Kagami pulled out before pushing back in with a grunt.

It felt so good. The clenching of the inner muscles as he went out and the way it opened up as he want back inside had him both tense and in bliss. Kuroko was no better of, his arms brought him closer to the smaller body and the blunettes fangs had a hold of his left shoulder.

But he didn't mind, cause all he could think of was of the tight heat and how sweet Kuroko sounded as he moaned and called out his name when he occasionally hit his prostate right on. Their movements became more frantic, both getting closer to their release. Neither really wanting it to end they tried to prolong it, kissing and biting at each other skin, while they slowed a bit down.

But the friction had them throbbing and soon their thrust became faster and uncoördinated. It wasn't long before Kagami's body stiffened and he grunted loudly from his release. Lazily he grabbed the smaller males penis giving it a few tugs before the other released. Kuroko's mouth bit his abused shoulder once more to quite down the moan.

Tired they stayed as they were, sweaty and sticky from bodily fluid, but completely satisfied.

"Kagami," Kuroko said after a while of silence.

"Hmmm," he answered while nuzzling the neck of the other male.

"Happy Halloween."

With a smile he lifted his head and gave Kuroko a peck on the lips before thinking:

_This is the best part of Halloween._

* * *

"Hey Kise. What are you doing up here?"Kasamatsu asked.

The blonds ear was pressed against a door and when Kasamatsu spoke, he smiled happily.

"Oh nothing just making sure Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi enjoy their Halloween present," he answered.

"What are you talking about?" the other asked with eyes narrowing in suspicion. Waving his hand as if he was innocent, Kise latched himself onto his coach and said.

"Just showing Kagamicchi that Halloween is the best. Can you believe he doesn't like it!"

"You don't say," Kasamatsu answered, before hitting the ace on the head for being to clingy.

"So mean~ Kasamatsucchi!" he whined, once more hugging the other who looked at him with a frown.

"Neh~ Can I have my _treat_," he purred in his coaches ear, earning a blush and a whack to the face.

"Idiot!" Kasamatsu screamed, before stomping.

Kise smiled thinking to himself that yes Halloween really was the best.

* * *

**umm this turned out longer than I expected (especially the smut). Sorry for taking forever to write the last chapter, got distracted with my new obsession with Aomine x Kagami idk how it happened (but you can guess what my next couple will be lol). Anyway I tried to make it up with smut (though I don't know if it's any good -_-"). So thanks to everyone who has been commenting/faving/following, love you guys.**


End file.
